Sonny moves on or at least tries to with Paul when Will returns alive
by M273252
Summary: All characters belong to Days.
Will is dead and Sonny still grieves for his lost love.
Since Will's death Sonny has thrown himself into his work in Paris trying to fill the void Will's death left in his life.  
But it hasn't worked!  
Family and friends have been begging Sonny to return home to Salem, but Sonny can't bring himself to go home, every day he's haunted by memories of Will and knows it will be even worse for him in Salem.  
Tonight was a very difficult night for Sonny he finally listened to a voice message left by Gabi and Ari a few days earlier, "Da da come home pwease I wuv you da da" Ari's said in the message.  
Sonny begins to question if he did the right thing by leaving Salem after he hears the message.

Sonny sits for hours in a chair staring at a picture of Will crying.  
Will I don't know what to do, how do I live without you, Sonny sobs looking at the picture?  
How can I be there for our daughter when ever time I look at her I see you and it causes me so much pain, Sonny asks the picture?  
Sonny eventually falls asleep in his chair, he dreams of Ari running into his arms and telling him she loves him, he sees his mom and dad and everyone he loves hugging him and he sees Paul in the dream too holding a red rose out to him, Sonny wakes up and looks at Will's picture again.  
Will I know what I have to do, everyone is right you wouldn't have wanted me to spend my life mourning you, you would want me to get on with my life, Sonny tells the picture as he gets up from the chair.  
Sonny looks at his watch and then makes a call.  
Mom I'm coming home, Sonny tells her.  
After his mom Sonny calls Victor and asks him to arrange for someone to replace him running the Paris Clubs.  
To his surprise Victor has someone already lined up for the job.  
Sonny calls his uncles pilot and arranges a flight home.

Sonny arrives in Salem the following day.  
He's welcomed home by his mom and dad at the Airport.  
Mom, dad hi, Sonny calls out when he sees them.  
Sonny we're so glad you're finally home, Adrienne tells him.  
Welcome home son, Justin tells Sonny.  
Justin and Adrienne both hug their son, and Adrienne kisses him.  
Mom how's the club doing, Sonny asks as they head to the car?  
Great, it'll do even better with you back at the helm, Adrienne replies to Sonny.  
Dad is Paul still in town, Sonny asks Justin to his and Adrienne's surprise during the ride home?  
Yes Sonny he's still here, Justin replies.  
Has he,I mean is he involved with anyone, Sonny asks Justin?  
No I think he's still carrying a torch for you, Adrienne tells Sonny.  
Sonny are you planning to see Paul, Adrienne asks hopeful?  
Well mom I still do have feelings for Paul, and it's time I moved on with my life, I know Will would want me to, Sonny replies to Adrienne.  
Adrienne and Justin are thrilled that Sonny is finally moving on with his life.  
When they arrive at the Kiriakis Mansion the rest of Sonny's family welcome him home.

In the morning Sonny and Adrienne sit in the living room having coffee together while they talk.  
Mom I going over to Club TBD to get up to speed on how its operating, you know I still cant believe Chad sold me his share, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Well Sonny he needed the money to keep the DiMera Mansion, Stefano's death apparently left the family finances a mess, Adrienne tells Sonny.  
I guess I should go and see him and Abby to congratulate them on their marriage and also the birth of their son, Sonny replies.  
I think you should also go see Ari, she keeps asking for you Sonny, Adrienne tells him.  
I know mom she's one of the reasons I came home, I should never have run away after Will died not when she needed me the most, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
I already called Gabi and told her I'm home, she invited me to dinner tonight, I'm looking forward to tucking Ari in and reading her a bedtime story tonight like I used to, Sonny tells Adrienne.  
Sonny I think that's wonderful, Adrienne says kissing him on the cheek.  
So mom what's been happening in Salem while I've been away, Sonny asks Adrienne?  
I mean Gabi already told me she and JJ are dating and that he's on the police force but what about everyone else, Sonny asks?  
Adrienne catches Sonny up on everything he's missed around Salem.

At Club TBD Sonny checks over the books and the inventory and reviews the staffing, after he's done he decides to take a walk thru Horton Square.  
In Horton Square Paul is out jogging when he sees Sonny.  
Sonny you're home, Paul calls out thrilled!  
Paul I was hoping to see you, I have something to ask you, Sonny tells him.  
Sure what, Paul asks Sonny?  
Paul I was wondering if you still have feelings for me, Sonny asks?  
Yes Sonny I do, I hope that's not inappropriate for me to tell you I mean with Will being gone, Paul replies.  
No Paul it isn't, Sonny replies to Paul smiling.  
The truth is I still have feelings for you Paul, I mean I don't know if we can go back to where we once were but I'd like to try and I know Will would want me to move on with my life, I mean if you want to Paul, Sonny says.  
Paul gets very excited and pulls Sonny into a kiss.  
Sonny and Paul walk around the park for a while catching up.  
Later Sonny goes to Rafe and Gabi's for dinner, where he's puzzled by Rafe's reaction to seeing him especially after he finds out he saw Paul.  
Sonny plays with Ari till dinner then later he gets to put her to bed and sings her to sleep.

Sonny and Paul start to see a lot of each other over the next few weeks and they decide to try moving in together.  
While Sonny is happy he still isn't sure he can ever love Paul as much as he did Will.  
Paul gets to spend time with his family too and everyone accepts him which relieves Sonny.  
Sonny and Paul even takes Ari out to the park together, Ari has a good time with Paul.  
As much as he is having fun with Paul Sonny doesn't feel the same way about him as he did for Will.  
Sonny also can't stop feeling like Will is still with him somehow, but that's a thought he keeps to himself.  
There is also Rafe and Roman, while they try to look happy when they runs into him and Paul, he gets a odd feeling from them like they're hiding something from him.

A few months later.  
Sonny and Paul are lying in bed after making love.  
Sonny can I ask you something, Paul asks?  
Sure Paul, Sonny replies.  
Paul takes Sonny's hand and leads him to stand in front of the fireplace in their room?  
You remember we're both naked right, Sonny asks Paul chuckling?  
Paul doesn't reply, instead he bends down on one knee and looks into Sonny's eyes and asks, Sonny Kiriakis Will you marry me?  
Sonny thinks a moment and answers yes which makes Paul very happy.  
Paul kisses Sonny and they return to their bed and make love again.  
Well that sure was a memorable proposal Paul, Sonny says laughing.  
Yeah I know Sonny I wasn't sure where to put the ring, Paul replies laughing.  
I don't think we need to tell anyone we were naked, Sonny tells Paul still laughing.  
Paul and Sonny cuddle till Paul falls asleep.  
Sonny lies awake wondering if he did the right thing saying yes, while he loves Paul it just isn't the same as the love he felt for Will.

At Rafe's Apartment the following day.  
Rafe have you heard the great news Sonny and Paul are engaged, Gabi tells her brother.  
Rafe gets a strange look on his face and quickly leaves the apartment without saying a word to Gabi.  
Outside Rafe pulls out his phone.  
Roman its Rafe we have a problem and we need to talk right now, he tells him.  
Roman and Rafe meet at the police station a few minutes later and go into Romans office for privacy.  
Roman, Sonny and Paul are engaged we have to tell him now, Rafe tells him.  
Engaged, Rafe I knew they were living together but I had no idea they would go this far so fast, Roman replies surprised.  
Roman we have to tell him, Rafe repeats.  
Roman thinks a moment.  
Rafe, I wonder if we should, Sonny deserves to be happy again, should we spoil that happiness by telling him now, Roman asks?  
Roman I understand what you're saying but Sonny has the right to know his husband is alive, Rafe replies.  
Rafe, Will's condition hasn't improved and probably never will, I just don't want to get Sonny's hopes up, Roman replies.

Roman when was the last time you got an update from the Doctor about Will's condition, Rafe asks?  
Not for a while, Roman replies to Rafe.  
To be honest it breaks my heart a little more each time I hear the Doctor say he'll probably never wake up, Roman adds.  
Well I just got a report a few days ago and it was very encouraging, Rafe tells Roman.  
Encouraging how, Roman asks Rafe trying not to get his hopes up?  
Will's breathing on his own and the Doctor said his last brain scan came up normal, he said he has every hope now that Will is going to wake up and recover, Rafe tells Roman.  
Rafe we never thought this would happen, Roman replies.  
I mean Will's prognosis was so bleak from the start, we never considered this possibility, Roman adds.  
I know Roman, Rafe replies.

Rafe pulls out his phone and stares at it a minute.  
You're going to do it, you're going to call him, Roman asks Rafe?  
Yes, I'm going to call Sonny now and asks him to come here Roman, I think we both need to explain all of this to him, Rafe replies.  
I just hope Sonny understands why we did this, Roman tells Rafe.  
I don't know that I would in his place Roman, Rafe replies dialing Sonny's number.  
Hi Sonny it's Rafe, Roman and I need to see you at the Salem PD right now alone, it's important, he tells him over the phone.  
Well he's coming right over Roman, Rafe says.  
Roman closes his eyes and hopes Sonny takes the news well.

Sonny arrives a short time later.  
Rafe, Roman what' up, Sonny asks?  
Sonny sit down, there's something we need to tell you, Roman says.  
Tell me what, Sonny asks Roman and Rafe?  
Sonny, Will is alive, Roman tells him.  
Sonny sits back in his chair shocked and speechless for a few minutes.  
He's alive, I don't understand you told me months ago that Will was murdered but now you're telling me he's alive, and you both knew it, Sonny replies to Rafe and Roman completely confused.  
Yes Sonny we both did know, Roman replies to Sonny.  
Sonny we're sorry, Rafe says placing his hand on Sonny's shoulder.  
Your sorry that's all you have to say about what you've done, Sonny asks Roman and Rafe?  
Sonny please let us try to explain what happened, maybe that will help you understand why we did this, Rafe tells him.  
I don't understand, Will is my husband and you didn't tell me he was alive, instead you let me think he was dead for months, how could you do that, Sonny demands to know!

Sonny, Will was declared dead at the scene and taken to the morgue, and the news that Will was dead had already spread around town, Lucas and Sami had viewed his body in the morgue and Victor had already told you he was murdered, Roman tells Sonny  
But in the morgue the Doctor who was to perform the autopsy rechecked Will before starting and discovered faint life signs, Sonny he was rushed upstairs where Daniel worked hard to stabilize him which was tough considering his neck was severely damaged, Daniel at that time said he had a very small chance of surviving the night let alone at all, Rafe tells him.

Since Will was not expected to survive Sonny, Rafe and I thought we should just let everyone continue to think he died at the scene rather then cling to false hope he would ever recover, Roman explains to Sonny.  
Sonny, Will had to breath thru a tube inserted at the base of his neck and had to be hooked up to a machine to help him breath and even though he was no longer critical he still was in a coma and the Doctors agreed he probably would remain in one for the rest of his life, Roman tells Sonny.  
Sonny, Will required many surgeries to reconstruct the damage to his neck, the Doctors were concerned he would be paralyzed from the neck down from the cervical trauma he suffered in the attack and be brain damaged or brain dead from the lack of oxygen after the attack, Rafe tells him.  
Sonny cries hearing what happened to Will, and he also wishes Daniel was still alive to thank for all he did to save Will's life.

Sonny dries his eyes and takes in a deep breath before he asks the next question.  
Where's Will now, Sonny asks Roman and Rafe?  
He's in the hospital Sonny, Roman replies.  
Is he still in a coma, Sonny asks Roman?  
Yes but he's improved a lot, his brain is functioning normally again and his vitals are all back to normal, the Doctor's now feel he's going to recover, Roman tells Sonny.  
Will is going to be OK, Sonny replies excited.  
Yes and he should be awake soon, Rafe tells Sonny.  
I have to see him I need to be there when he wakes up, Sonny tells Rafe and Roman.  
I'll take you there now Sonny, Rafe replies.

Rafe drives Sonny to the hospital and Sonny runs as fast as he can into the hospital and then up to Will's room.  
Sonny stands in the doorway looking at Will and still can't believe he's alive.  
While Will has a lost a lot of weight from being in a coma and his neck has many scars from all the surgeries he had to repair it he otherwise looks OK.  
Babe you're alive Sonny says out loud as walks over to the bed and takes Will's hand with tears streaming down his face.  
Rafe stands in the doorway watching Sonny realizing the mistake they made in not telling him from the beginning.

He looks a lot better, Rafe tells Sonny as he enters the room.  
Rafe you should have told me, Sonny says giving him an angry look.  
Sonny I'm sorry I thought we were doing the right thing, Rafe replies.  
I'd like to be alone with Will now, Sonny tells Rafe.  
And Rafe I understand why you and Roman did this, but dam you for it, Sonny says as Rafe leaves the room.  
Sonny moves a chair next to Will's bed and takes Will's hand and begs him to wake up.  
Sonny sits there with Will for several hours, when his phone suddenly rings.

Sonny it's Paul where are you I'm at the restaurant waiting, Paul tells him.  
Paul oh my god I forgot about you, Sonny replies.  
Forgot about me, what's that mean, Paul asks Sonny?  
Paul something has happened and I can't meet you for dinner, Sonny replies to Paul.  
Sonny what's happened, are you OK, is Ari, Paul asks worried?  
Paul, it's Will he's alive, I'm sitting at his bedside right now waiting for him to wake up, Sonny replies.  
Will starts to move in his bed and Sonny drops his phone so he can hold both of Wills hands.  
Paul hears the thud of Sonny's phone hitting the floor.  
Then he hears Sonny as he talks to Will and Paul's heart breaks from what he hears.  
Will you're the only person I ever loved or ever will please, please come back to me I need you Will and I love you so much, Paul hears Sonny say.  
Paul hangs up his phone.

Will is alive, Paul says shocked.  
And Sonny still loves him, Paul says crying.  
Paul starts walking in a daze completely stunned by the news.  
Paul keeps hearing Sonny say" You're the only person I ever loved or ever will"and "I love you Will" over and over in his head as he walks around the Square.  
Paul, Kate calls out.  
But Paul doesn't respond to Kate calling out his name, he just keeps walking.  
Kate catches up to him.  
Paul I heard you and Sonny are getting married, Kate says.  
I don't think we are anymore Kate, not with Will being alive and waking up and Sonny still loving him, Paul replies walking away depressed.  
Wait Will is alive, Kate repeats to Paul getting excited.  
Paul continues to walk and Kate goes after him.  
Kate grabs Paul's arm to stop him from walking and spins him around to face her.  
Paul looks at Kate still dazed.  
Paul, Will is alive, what else do you know, how is he, where is he, what happened, Kate asks him?  
Kate, that's all Sonny told me, we were supposed to meet for dinner and now Will is alive and waking up and he's there with him, and I heard him tell Will he loves him, Paul replies to Kate walking away.  
Kate watches Paul walk away and for a split second she feels bad for him but only for a split second, then she pulls out her phone.  
Kate calls Lucas and tells him what Paul just told her and Lucas tries to call Sonny, but gets no answer.  
Lucas calls Sami who calls Marlena with the news.

Lucas and Kate joined by Marlena and Sami all go to the hospital to demand answers and to see Will.  
Rafe is just leaving the hospital when the they spot him.  
Rafe is Will alive, Lucas asks?  
Yes Lucas he is and he just woke up from the coma, Sonny is with him now, Rafe replies.  
Wait how is this possible we buried Will in October, Kate says to Rafe confused.  
Rafe whats going on, Sami demands to know!  
Lucas and I saw Will's body in the morgue, how can he be alive, she demands to know from Rafe.  
Rafe looks at Marlena, Lucas, Sami and Kate and decides to tell them the whole story, after he finishes the four of them look at him stunned and upset.  
Then Will's going to be all right, Lucas asks Rafe excited?  
I guess so; the Doctors need to run more tests to see if he suffered any memory loss and they want to check his reflexes, Rafe replies to Lucas.  
Rafe starts to try and leave but Kate blocks him.  
Who else knew about Will being alive, surely not Sonny, Kate asks Rafe?  
No only Roman and I and the staff caring for Will knew, Rafe replies to Kate.

Why would you keep this from us especially from Sonny, Sami yells at Rafe angry?  
In the beginning Roman and I felt it was the right thing to do based on his initial prognosis, Rafe replies to Sami.  
The Doctors said Will would never wake up, Rafe adds.  
How could you put all of us thru so much hell, how could you do this to Sonny, Lucas demands to know from Rafe?  
I'm sorry, that's all I can say, we did what we thought was right, but now I just don't know, Rafe replies to Lucas as he leaves the hospital.

Lucas, Marlena, Sami and Kate run to the elevator after finding out Will's room number and race to his room.  
Mom, dad, Grandma's, Will weakly say's as they enter the room.  
Sonny looks at the group entering the room smiling while he holds Will s hand and has tears of joy streaming down his face.  
He's alive and awake, Sonny happily says to everyone.  
Will, thank god, Sami yells running to him with tears flowing down her face.  
Lucas walks over and hugs Sonny and places his hand on Will's shoulder with tears running down his face.  
A doctor comes into Will's room and starts testing Will's memory by asking a lot of questions then moves on to test his reflexes.  
How is he Doctor, Kate asks?  
Will's going to be fine, I still can't believe his recovery, the Doctor tells Kate.  
When Will was first brought up from the morgue Daniel and I gave him a 1% chance of surviving the night with those injuries, the Doctor replies to Kate.  
Mr Kiriakis your husband has the strongest will to live I have ever seen, the Doctor tells Sonny.  
Doctor when you say fine you mean my son is going to completely recover, Sami asks?  
Yes your son's neck is completely repaired and the clot on his brain has been removed, the Doctor replies to Sami.

Wait what clot, Sonny asks the Doctor?  
Mr. Kiriakis, your husband had a clot on his brain when he was brought in, but it didn't come from the attack and we determined it was there for over a year, the Doctor explains to Sonny and the others.  
I don't understand, Sonny replies to the Doctor.  
What does this mean for Will is the clot likely to return, Lucas asks the Doctor.  
No we removed it completely and the area where the damaged blood vessel is that caused it has long since healed, the Doctor explains to Lucas.  
Mr Kiriakis I know from what Will's grandfather told the neurosurgeon and I that Will exhibited some strange behavior while the clot was present, I'm afraid that was the cause, the Doctor tells Sonny.  
Wait you're saying that clot was what caused Will to cheat on me as well as all the lies and paranoia, Sonny asks the Doctor shocked?  
Mr Kiriakis the clot was in the area of the brain that controls judgment and reasoning among other things and in other cases like Will's the patients all exhibited strange behavior similar to his, the Doctor tells Sonny.  
Sonny sits down stunned.  
Will gets a relived look on his face.  
Will, for a clot that size to have formed you would have had to suffer a sever blow to your head, can you remember how it happened, the Doctor asks?  
Will looks at Sonny thinking when Sonny comes up with the answer.

Babe the day you hit your head hard while we were playing basketball, that had to be it, Sonny tells Will.  
Yes, Will replies to Sonny.  
Sonny and I were playing basketball with some friends and I tripped and hit my head hard on the ground, I had a bump and bruise there for a week, Will tells the Doctor.  
Could that have been the cause Doctor, Lucas asks?  
Yes it could have, the injury sounds like it was in the same spot the clot formed, the Doctor replies to Lucas.  
I should have made him get it checked out but he said he was fine and he got right back up and finished the game, Sonny tells Lucas feeling guilty.  
Sonny it wasn't you fault, I'm the one who refused to get treatment, Will tells him from the bed.  
Anyway I'm just relieved to know why I did those things, Will tells Sonny.  
So am I babe, Sonny says kissing Will.  
The Doctor make a few notes on Will's chart about how the clot originated and then leaves the room.

Sami looks at Sonny and everyone knows what she's about to ask him.  
So Sonny what are you going to do about Paul now that you know Will is alive, Sami asks him?  
Will looks confused, so Sonny turns to tell him before Sami does.  
Babe I thought you were dead and when I came home to Salem, well Paul and I got together and now were engaged, Sonny admits to Will.  
But Will I love you, I never stopped and it's you I want to be with, Sonny tells Will.  
Sonny I don't want you to stay with me unless your completely sure that's what you want, you were so confused about your feelings for Paul before and I don't want you to go thru that again, Will tells him.  
Will what are you saying, Sonny asks him scared?  
I'm saying I don't want an answer of who you want to be with now, I want you to be completely sure of your answer, Will replies.  
Will, Lucas starts to say.  
Dad no this is between Sonny and I, Will tells Lucas.  
Sonny I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I need you to be sure that's what you really want, Will says.  
Sonny doesn't know what to say to convince Will he already made his choice.  
Later that night after Will falls asleep Sonny leaves for his and Paul's apartment.

Paul, we need to talk, Sonny says entering the apartment.  
You don't have to say anything Sonny I know you already chose Will, I heard you profess your love to him over the phone, Paul replies.  
I packed up my stuff and I'm moving in with my dad for awhile, Paul tells Sonny.  
Here at my keys to the apartment, Paul says handing them to Sonny.  
And here is the ring you gave me, you can keep yours, Paul adds as he leaves the apartment trying not to cry.  
Sonny stares at the engagement ring Paul returned to him and looks at the one Paul had put on his finger.  
Paul I'm sorry, Sonny yells towards the door, but its to late, Paul is already gone.  
Sonny sits on the couch, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Paul, but how could he avoid it, it's not like he planned this or cheated on him, his husband that he thought was dead is alive.  
Sonny gets up after a few minutes and goes into the closet and pulls out the wedding photo of him and Will and smiles.  
I got you back Babe, I love you Sonny thinks as he kisses the picture.  
And tomorrow I'm telling Will that I'm sure I want to be with him, Sonny thinks as he takes the engagement ring Paul gave him off and puts his wedding band back on.


End file.
